¿Viste al payaso?
by tiago el lobo
Summary: Una pequeña historia de un cap para llenar espacios...


Capítulo 1: Unico cap

Atziri Bell es la chica más inteligente del pueblo, pero también la más solitaria, un día fue al circo, y ahí desarrollo un miedo horrible hacia los payasos, el circo era un lugar común, con una imagen de un payaso gigante, que al parecer miraba solamente a Atziri, el payaso era algo horrible, cabello verde, nariz roja, piel bien blanca y ojos negros, todos al verlo reían, pero Atziri lo veía como algo demoniaco, el payaso tenía aspecto demoniaco, los ojos rojos con mirada de asesino, los dientes puntiagudos saltaban de su boca roja, los cuales solo miraban a Atziri, la chica, por el temor a ese payaso, termino huyendo del circo hacia su casa. Tirada en su cama, y con las gotas de lluvia golpeando su ventana, Atziri se sintió ahogada entre la oscuridad que rodeaba las cuatro paredes de su cuarto, Atziri no tardo en quedarse dormida, pero al quedarse dormida se aventuro en un profundo sueño, en donde ella veía a un payaso, el mismo payaso de la imagen del circo se acercaba lentamente hacia Atziri, esta trataba de correr, pero no se movía, no importa lo que haga el payaso se acercaba cada vez más a ella, cuando el payaso estiro la mano para tomar a Atziri el sonido de un trueno la despertó de golpe, Atziri, exaltada, comenzó a respirar agitadamente, estaba empapada de sudor y enredada entre las cobijas de su cama, esa noche, Atziri no durmió.  
el día siguiente, Atziri bajo a desayunar, estaba demasiado cansada, y al parecer no tenía hambre, dejo a la mitad su plato que contenía tocino y huevos, la joven salió de la casa para poder pasear por la ciudad, era una bella tarde de primavera, Atziri no se había alejado tanto de su casa, termino quedándose sentada debajo de un árbol en el parque a cinco cuadras de su casa, ahí, se quedo dormida en el cómodo césped, al despertar, se llevo la sorpresa de que alado de ella había una cámara para sacar fotos, se pregunto si alguien la había dejado ahí y se la olvido, o si ella llevo la suya para el parque, pero ninguna de las dos, también se pregunto si la cámara estaba rota, para su sorpresa, estaba en perfecto estado, sin más preámbulo, se la llevo, de camino a su casa comenzó a sacarse fotos, se tomo una foto de ella misma sentada en una banca, al fijarse como salió la foto, se llevo una sorpresa, logro ver una diminuta mancha violeta que aparecía en la esquina opuesta del parque, ella se sorprendió, ya que en su diminuto pueblo, nadie acostumbraba a llevar colores tan vivos y además el parque estaba desolado, no le tomo importancia y se dirigió hasta su casa, pero antes, paro para comprarse un helado, al comprárselo, se sentó en el cordón de la vereda y se puso a comer su helado de chocolate, se le ocurrió la idea de sacarse una foto, al sacársela, vio que a lo lejos, se veía denuevo la mancha violeta, esta ya no le dio mucha importancia y se dijo que posiblemente es un defecto de la cámara, eso se arregla rápidamente y además, es barato, así que llevo la cámara a una tienda de electrónica, ahí, el joven que atiende, le dijo que no pasaba nada con la cámara, que estaba en perfecto estado, esta se llevo una sorpresa, alguien la seguía, pero ese alguien no era visible, se decidió en sacarse otra foto en plena tienda de electrónica, ahí se llevo la sorpresa de que la mancha violeta seguía, pero con una diminuta cantidad de verde y blanco en la parte superior de esta mancha, Atziri le mostro la foto al dueño de la tienda, pero este le dijo que no veía nada, la joven se llevo una sorpresa al escuchar la respuesta de ese joven y salió de la tienda, algo andaba mal, algo andaba muy mal, una mancha la seguía a donde ella vaya, y al parecer se acercaba cada vez mas y mas, se decidió tomarse varias fotos para lograr identificar al psicópata, al hacerlo, se llevo la sorpresa de que era el payaso de sus sueños, sin más que esperar, agarro la cámara y la tiro al suelo, la cámara termino rota en mil pedazos, Atziri se sentía aliviada y volvió a su casa, al estar a unas pocas cuadras, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y se tomo la desagradable sorpresa de que tenía todavía la cámara en su poder, esta joven pensaba que se volvió loco, así que denuevo destruyo la cámara, después salió corriendo, volvió a fijarse y denuevo, tenía la cámara, y al ver la cámara, se tomo otra sorpresa, la cámara había sacado dos fotos mas, y ese payaso se acercó más, decidió no romperla, pero no sacarse jamás otra foto. Tanto alejarse de la cámara, la joven quedo en el centro comercial, ya que no tenía nada que hacer, comenzó a pasear por ahí, se había calmado un poco… pero no duro mucho, Atziri pasaba por la sección de decoración de interiores, y al pasar frente un espejo, vio que… ella era el payaso, la joven pego un grito, que una empleada fue a socorrerla, al llegar la empleada, la joven le dijo que mirara al payaso del espejo, esta le dijo que no veía nada, que solo la veía a ella, pero Atziri insistía, esta chica le pregunto a Atziri si sufría una enfermedad psicológica, a lo que Atziri huyo de ese lugar, volvió a ver la cámara y se llevo la sorpresa de ver otra foto mas, la cámara sacaba fotos sola, y el payaso se acercaba mas y mas, no pudo aguantar más, el payaso tenía su brazo extendido contra Atziri, esta joven decidió ir corriendo hasta su casa, en la cual, no se encontraban sus padres, al llegar se fue a su habitación y se miro fijamente al espejo, claramente, estaba el payaso, Atziri furiosa le comenzó a preguntar qué es lo que quería, pero este no le respondía, hasta que Atziri le dijo "¿Quieres jugar?¡Ven acá!" y Atziri comenzó a sacarse fotos hasta que… el payaso la atrapo, y Atziri desapareció… para siempre….  
muchos se preguntaran ¿Dónde esta Atziri? Resulta que la pueden encontrar en el circo… siendo parte de un cartel… que busca personas, para hacer… una familia….


End file.
